A Force Of Nature
by Regin
Summary: Maverick Anne MC McCarthy a woman unwilling to be tamed, How far will her mate have to go to capture her reluctant heart? JasperXOC DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE


"A Force Of Nature"

Chapter 1

Sitting in the cafeteria yawning as students piling there plates with disgusting cafeteria food was a 5'1 girl nineteen year old with long curly black reaching to her hips, burgundy eyes with tan skin luscious red pouty lips,wearing red knee high sneakers boots, knee high socks with two stripes on the top, black cut-off jeans, black T-shirt for the day with a quote in capitals "I Refuse To Engage In A Battle Of Wits With An Unarmed Person" a black leather riding jacket, black gloves,scarves and beanie.

Having suffered early in the morning with Calculus head resting on the table she felt even more exhausted and having to put up with everyone's incessant talk about the new arrival in Forks High Isabella Swan, Police chief Charlie Swan's estranged daughter from Arizona of course like any small town gossip whores like Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley practically ran rampant waiting to scoop out the dish on the new girl and boys like Mike and Tyler were just waiting to pounce on the new girl shuddering at the thought the poor girl would have to put with those two horn dogs, Mike especially had a little problem when it came to personal space and stalking being the only way to get a girls attention, luckily he learned early on that I had no interest in him what so ever and never will after one incident he got a bit to touchy a slap on the face and a quick kick in the testes in the schools parking lot set him straight after that we became ok friends.

"Hey girl rough morning" picking up her head off the table she turned her face toward Angela taking a seat beside her nicest girl you could probably talk to, stretching her back out a big yawn escaped her mouth.

" Yeah having to suffer with double Calculus with Mr Banner isn't really how I want to spend my Monday mornings" I said tiredly rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"Ouch"

"Yeah I thought so to, so where's your better half" she said teasingly at Angela whose face turned completely red at the mention of Eric, both of them were completely oblivious that they liked each other but it did offer a great source of entertainment for everyone.

"Shh! someone could hear you" she whispered harshly holding a plastic fork as if to threaten her Maverick held out her hands out as a silent surrender but her burgundy eyes glittered with amusement at the plastic utensil.

"Who could hear you what?" said Jessica her and Lauren sitting down taking seats

"Angela she's still in denial about her ever increasing lustful thoughts about out dear Eric" I said in a peppy tone earning a punch in the shoulder from said girl.

"Girl your still hung-up on that, you should be dragging that boy to the nearest janitor's closet and be showing him your appreciation" Lauren said in a matter-a-fact-tone waving her hand at Angela's attempts in whacking her, Angela crossed her arms and huffed in embarrassment.

"Every time I'm about to ask him out I get all clammy and start stuttering and I just embarrass myself more, besides I don't think he likes me like that I mean I'm just plain old reliable Angela" she said in a miserable tone her fork playing with the forgotten food on her tray.

"honey this is high school the only way you can get a boy's attention is if you told them your bra size and that you subscribe to Victoria Secret" said Jessica

"trust her she knows from experience" said Maverick winking at Jessica earning a bread roll thrown at her and smack on the back of her head from Angela and a giggle from Lauren.

"Owe what is with you bloody women hitting me in the head" rubbing her abused cranium "I'll be losing some brain cells at this rate"

"Oh I thought you didn't have any" said Jessica earning a giggle from Angela and Lauren and a glare from me.

"ha, ha very funny, so were this new girl everyone keeps talking about ?"said Maverick taking a _ 'crunch'_ out of her shiny green apple.

"don't know last time I saw her she was with Mike" said Jessica looking around the cafeteria for said person her eyes seemed to brighten up instantly at Mike but dimmed slightly at the new girl who seemed to have all of Mike's attention she had long brown hair, doe brown eyes and pale skin approached the table and took seats.

"Mike, I see you met my home girl" Eric said, coming up behind us after they sat down

"Your home girl?" Mike asked.

"It's the first grade all over again, and you are the shiny new toy" said Jessica at the new girl who just smiled, awkwardly suddenly, a flash went off at the new girls face.

"Sorry, I needed a candid for the feature," said Angela

"Feature's dead Angela. Don't bring it up again," Eric said. "I got your back," he said to Bella

"I guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking," Angela said disappointingly

"There's always eating disorders…Or Speedo padding on the swim team," said Bella

"Those are good ideas!" Angela said happily suddenly the sound of the Cafeteria doors opening dragged everyone's attention from the new girl turning their heads to the Cullen family coming into the cafeteria always seemed to get people into some sort of hype, all of them were unnaturally pale and devastatingly beautiful I didn't bother turning my head to look at them after seeing the same thing over and over again the inhumanly effect gets pretty stale I just continued eating my apple listening to the others conversation.

"Who are they?" Bella asked, ah yes of the course the new girl would notice them.

"The Cullen's," said Angela

"God not another fan girl" I muttered taking another bite of my apple ignoring the booming laughter that came from, everyone's head turned to said direction.

"Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago," Jessica told Bella eagerly

"They kind of keep to themselves," said Angela

"The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big guy, Emmett the one who was laughing… they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal," said Jessica

"Jess, they're not actually related," said Angela

"But they live together. And the little dark haired girl, Alice, she's really weird," said Jessica, I stretched out my back and yawned already getting bored with the topic of conversation having to hear it almost all the time.

"Anyway, the other blonde, that's Jasper, the one that looks like he's always in pain, He was dating Alice like when they first came here but they broke up or something after that every girl was after him but like he turned them all down like I care" said Jessica laughing awkwardly I just gave Angela and Eric a look they were trying to cover their laughter Jessica shot them a glare.

"Who's he?" I heard Bella asked , looking bored at the Carrot-top she was making goo-goo eyes at

"That's Edward Cullen," Jessica said, and almost immediately, Edward looked over at our table, directly at Bella. "He's totally gorgeous. Obviously," she continued. "But apparently no one here is good enough for him. Like I care. Anyway don't waste your time," Jessica finally finished.

"I wasn't planning on it," Bella said quietly, turning back around to face our table again then turning her head back at the Cullen table.

"Do they always stare like that" Bella said quietly ducking her head shyly at the carrot-top who seemed intensely focused on the new girl my eyes flickered between Edward and Isabella smirking wickedly I turned to Isabella.

"Don't mind them they do that from time to time" I drawled slipping into my Tennessee accent coming out thicker her brown doe eyes turned to me "Ah were are my manners, Maverick Anne McCarthy at your service ma'am" tipping my head taking her hand a placing a light kiss lightly on her inner hand keeping my eyes on her brown ones her entire face lit up red "and yours darling" I drawled seductively her whole body shivered in pleasure her eyes closed as I used my thumb to stimulate her wrist making soothing motions on her skin, everyone was quiet staring, their mouths wide open at the scene that was playing out right in front of them.

"Isa...Bella Marie Swan" she stuttered unsure-ley her body shifting nervously

"Ah a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" bringing my face closely to hers everyone was nearly off their seats the tension was so thick hardly anyone was breathing twirling a loose lock of her hair in my hand my eyes locking onto hers she was dazzled licking my lips she shuttered tilting my head I drew her closer "I wonder if your lips taste as sweet as they look" I said huskily she licked her lips innocently my eyes stared heatedly at the action her doe eyes were half closed my face coming closely to hers "little swan...so pure...so innocent...so beautiful" I trailed off "I can almost taste you..." my lips brushed lightly to hers "so delicious..." I whispered just as I was about to deepen the kiss a sudden loud scrape of a chair against the floor seemed to break the spell she drew back embarrassingly realizing what she was about to do her face completely mortified the others Lauren, Angela and Jessica were clearing their throats trying to get the boys attention who were still in a daze what just happened a quick slap in the back of the head from Angela and Jessica seemed to wake them up Eric and Mike's expression were and complete awe of me.

"Dude..." "so hot" said Mike and Eric their mouths wide open wiping the drool from their mouths giving them wink and a satisfied smirk I turned to the carrot-top who was giving me a look of complete hatred my eyes widened innocently I pointed to me as if saying 'who me?' seeing his annoyed look licking my lips as if savoring the taste moaning a "Mmmmmm..." his glare seemed to only deepen made me snigger at his expression just as I was about to do something else another whack against my head turning my head to Angela who had a satisfied smile on her face I half heatedly glared at her rubbing my abused cranium I growled at her.

"God dam'n bloody women y'all dam'n abus'ive y'know I was just havi'n some fun y'know bloody cruel lot y'all ar" I said my accent coming out more thicker grumbling about how I'll have go see a doctor cause of these damn harridans, Angela turned to Bella giving her a apologetic look.

"Sorry about her she does this all the time no matter how many times we tell her not to" giving me a meaningful glare looking innocently I batted my eyes lashes at her didn't seem to deter her. "believe me your not the first girl she's done this to" she said almost reassuringly to Bella who looked like she was about to have a total melt down her pale cheeks were as red as a fire engine.

"yes...how should I say this...ummm...I" Angela said stuttering her cheeks having a slight flush Lauren rolled her eyes at the scene and spoke.

"what she means is Mae did it to her as well when she first came here three years ago, don't worry about it, she did it me and Jessica also she does this to everyone she is a bit of a flirt" said Lauren Isabella turned to me her brown eyes widen innocently.

"are..are you...um" Bella said stumbling over what she was trying to say

"Gay" I said Bella nodded my answer I paused for a second then let out a big hearty laugh that drew looks from other tables the new girl seemed to dig herself into a hole from the looks her flush on her pale face spread to her chest still chuckling at how adorable she looked at the moment I replied.

"well I guess in a technical sense I am" I said chuckling lightly at the looks of disbelief I was getting turning back to Isabella I continued on "I mean I do enjoy the company of women on occasion but often don't pursue a long term relationship with them they do tend to be quite needy and whiny at times when it comes to feelings and all that clap trap"waving my hands at the heated glares I was getting from Angela, Lauren, Jessica, Mike and Eric nodded and hummed in agreement not saying anything at risk of being on the receiving end of their glares.

"Men I find are simpler creatures and are much more agreeable after a quick meal and a offer to fuck back at my place with no strings attached , I make it a McCarthy rule if your going to screw someone you don't know never ever give them your real name contact number or address and always, I stress this always leave first before they wake up and offer you breakfast or something cause the last thing you want is a clinger, those crazies are the hardest to get rid of" I said nodding knowingly from my past liaisons Mike and Eric seemed to be silently taking note of what I just said and the girls well they didn't look to happy, cringing at the evil looks they were sending me.

"so does that answer your question.." I said to Bella whom seemed to be in a world of her own turning a confused look to Angela.

"I think she's suffering from information overload, not to mention after being molested like that from you she'll be eternally scared for life" Angela said knowingly giving me a look of bemusement"Who knows what kind of damage you've done to the girl now?" I gave her a winning smirk.

"better from me then some pansy-ass stalking ranga" my eyes averting from said ranga who was giving me the evil eye the whole table exploded in laughter even strangely enough the Cullen table they seem to laughing as well the one name Emmett didn't restrain himself was practically howling, Bella seemed to snap out of whatever daze she was in to stare at us confusedly.

"what are you guys laughing about?" Bella asked

"Oh we were discussing Mae's stalking tendencies" Lauren said Jokingly, throwing a carrot stick at her in retaliation which missed I frowned at her.

"I do not stalk people how could you even think that hmph!" offended I turned my head away and huffed which cause them to giggle louder.

"Oh...yeah remember last year when she was stalking Rosalie Cullen for three months like a lost little puppy because she wouldn't go out with you" Jessica exclaimed covering her mouth from giggling. "and you said something to her that made her really mad and she slapped you in the face in the middle of the hallway for singing...what was it?"

"...You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel" sung Mike and Eric both burst out laughing Jessica, Lauren and Angela laughing just as hard even Bella was giggling even just a little bit.

"OK first up I was not stalking I like to call it following and admiring from afar, second it was more like two months and third how could I resist a woman that was made by the gods and an arse that's begging to be worshiped , I tell you that woman can turn a gay man straight and a straight woman gay with just a look" I said giving them a pointed look everyone was quiet contemplating what I just said then we all turned our heads to the to the Cullen table to look at the blonde haired goddess who was giggling at something her boyfriend Emmett Cullen was was whispering to her ear the affection for each other was obvious how they looked, touched like it was just the two them and the world seem to fade away.

"That Emmett Cullen he is one lucky bastard" said Mike we all nodded in agreement.

"How did he get so lucky?" Lauren said surprisingly.

"Luck of the draw" said Eric who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Eric were not playing the lottery" said Angela who just rolled her eyes at Eric's response.

"Sounds more like poker" said Jessica adding her two cents.

"Life's a gamble" said Bella joining in the euphemism I nodded to that statement.

"That it is, and like anything in this world it all depends how much your willing to bet to go for the win" I said sagely and in that moment golden eyes locked on to mine and everything seem to drift away.

* * *

**Authors note: **OK that is the longest fiction that I've ever done I seem to be getting into this habit of starting new stories and never finishing them, I might tweak the ending of this chapter maybe but for now I'll just leave it enjoy. - **R**


End file.
